Why Everyone Should Listen To Maureen
by Queenie and Kate
Summary: In which Mark is gay and Maureen is... Maureen. RR please! : Well, apparently I couldn't leave well enough alone, so there's a little more...
1. I. Why Everyone Should Listen To Maureen

****

Why Everyone Should Listen To Maureen

By: Rinny

Alright, Maureen, time to work your magic. Inspiration time!

Pen tapping. No…

Loudly belting show tunes. No…

Blasting alternative pop music. No…

Damnit! Stupid fat guy from downstairs knocking on my floor. 

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing!?! I'm trying to get inspired here! Do you know anything about show biz, huh? Of course not! Cuz you're not _in_ it. So maybe you should just stop bein' such an ass and let me get through with what I'm doing! I've got a protest to plan here!" Ha! That shut him up. Maureen Johnston triumphs again. I grin to myself and return to my blank paper.

"Now, think think. What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think about mainstreaming the population…" I pout, resting my chin on my hand and tapping my pen again. "Oooh!" I feel my face break into a wide grin as I start scribbling on the paper.

**__**

THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN JELLO AND BINGO!

Wow, there are so many places I can go with that! I _am_ a genius! Now, I want a cool costume for this protest… What haven't I dressed up as yet? A tree! I'm musing about where I can go with jello, bingo, Benny and a tree, when I hear the door open.

"Pookie? You're home early! Actually, that's great, you can help me come up with the concept for my next costume… I was thinking "Tree". Doesn't that just _scream_ mainstreaming? So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight… How 'bout Chinese? I've had this big craving for fried rice lately. And, you know, by the time dinner's over, we'll have my protest all planned, so I was thinking that we could celebrate from you winning your last case. Maybe we could play that game from last time, you know, the one where you—"

"Maureen, that's enough…" I blink as I'm cut off by a nasal, but distinctly male voice. Distinct voice, period. "I really don't need to be hearing about you and Joanne's sex life, I've got enough to think about with my lack of one. I don't need those mental images." I turn around and grin finding a person I've been looking forward to seeing for a bit. 

"Maaaaaarky!" I squeal, launching myself onto him and wrapping my legs around his waist. "God, I have been _so_ looking forward to seeing you. Ya see, I've got this new protest planned and Pookie hasn't really been wanting to stage manage again, so I—"

"Maureen. Good to hear about your protest, I'd be glad to help, but for once this isn't about you." Mark lets go of me and I sit down at the table again, getting all blink-y. Mark has something to say to me that isn't about me? Or about him trying to get into my pants? 

This is unusual.

I should work it into my protest.

Mark seems to take my non-talking as an agreement to listen, so he sits down at the table across from me. "Well… Mo… You know, you are still one of my friends and… Since today seems to be Mark's big truth-bringing day, I thought I'd…" Oooh, he's blushing. Maybe he actually got laid! 

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"No… _I'm_ gay. You're Mark."

"I know I'm Mark. But I'm gay too." He sighs a little and pushes his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. "I… I guess I've known for awhile. Just never really wanted admit it, I guess. Wasn't ready too. But, yeah, I'm gay." He smiles and I can see just a tiny bit of pride in his face. This coming-out-ness must be a big deal for him… Guess I can see that. Mark's never been the greatest at expressing… anything in the actual Mark-verse.

"Wow, that's great!" I exclaim, surprise immediately crossing his features. "Cuz… You know, you can be… all with the dating-Rogerness. I should have seen this coming!"

"Roger?" 

"Yeah… You know, Roger? Big, blonde… _really_ hot Neanderthal?" Not that _I'm_ into that. "Been living with you for the past 5 years? Openly bisexual?" Although he seems to be leaning towards chicks in the past few years… I can _totally_ understand that.

Wait a second… he's laughing! Mark's laughing at me! That's not what's supposed to happen. I feel myself turning red so I just glare at him. "What are you doing?"

He's laughing so hard he's practically crying now… Oh, come on, that's not right. Mark does _not_ laugh at _me._ He wipes his eyes and just stares at me for a minute. "Sorry, Maureen, I just…" He bursts out laughing again and I absolutely glower. Hate him right now. He finally calms himself down and stares at me. "_Roger_?"

"Yes, **_Roger_**! I can't believe I didn't see it… You guys are so totally in love with each other! It's the most perfect match! I mean… You can be his little sex toy and he can throw you around the bedroom and feel like he can protect you, but you can take care of him! I mean… You totally compliment each other!" I absolutely beam at him, it's so nice to see Mark happy.

"I… what? I don't love Roger. I mean… Ew!" Wow, he _is_ gay… that just sounded _so_ fruity. "I mean, I see him every morning, with the morning breath and hangover and… Maureen, there's nothing I could want in him. I mean, I want a challenge, I wanna be able to find out new things about the guy I'm with every day, and I already know everything about Roger. I grew up with the guy. Besides, he's _really_ gross. Trust me." Mark shakes his head and leans over, kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad to know you're happy for me, but… I'm not gonna fall in love with Roger. He's happy with Mimi, and I'm looking forward to being single. So… have a good protest planning and call me when you need a stage manager." With that, he gets up and shakes his head, leaving the apartment and still laughing about what I said.

Hmph.

Maureen is _not_ happy right now. How _dare_ Mark laugh at me like that? He's wrong, _so_ wrong.

And two years from now, when Mimi's dead and he and Roger realize they're in love he's going to be _so_ mad that he hadn't listened to me in the first place. 

Both of them are gonna be. They're gonna _damn_ sorry, because they're going to have wasted two years of their lives that they could have been happy and Mimi's going to have to be dead, but if they had just listened to me in the first place, _none_ of that would have happened.

"There's more to life than jello and bingo!"

I scowl, throwing my pen on the floor. Everyone should listen to Maureen! _When_ is the world going to realize that?

-----

****

Author's Note: I don't know, I thought it would be cute… And I thought it'd be fun to write for Maureen for once… Besides! It's someone else's opinion on Mark and Roger. ;) So, I'd _love_ to hear everyone's opinions!

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the genius that is Jonathan Larson.

-----


	2. II. Marky?

Why Everyone Should Listen To Maureen

**__**

Marky?

Roger:

"Anyway, so... I find out, the creepy guy who was watching me all night was actually this guy I went to high school with! God, Rog, I am such a ditz, I didn't even recognize him until he picked me up and spun me around going 'Mimi Marquez! God, I was just wondering what happened to you!' And, he really wasn't creepy at all, I was just completely overreacting." 

I laugh at how excited Mimi is to tell me all about her work. She's such a sweetheart, I really do love her. I'm not sure what I can say, so I just hold her happily in my lap. I rest my head on her shoulder, gently kissing along her neck. Mimi seems perfectly content with this as she just keeps talking. 

I'm glad she had a good night at-

Just then, the door slams opens. I'm immediately startled out of my thoughts as Mark walks through the door. He looks uncomfortable... Maybe because he thinks he's interrupting Mimi and me? 

"Hey Marky!" Mimi smiles brightly at him and jumps off my lap, effectively breaking the tension. "How'd the telling Maureen go?"

The smile that was playing at the edges of his mouth disappears at that. "It... went." He manages a stiff nod, then looks at me. "Roger? I need to... uh... talk to you."

I shrug and stand up. "Sure, buddy. What is it?" I can't help but be a little concerned. He looks so serious, which does make sense, since he already came out today. Mark doesn't have that many secrets!

Hmmm... he doesn't seem comfortable with that still. This doesn't make sense! I'm confused, this is a kid I've known since high school and all of a sudden he's all weird. "Rog? Could we maybe... talk in your room?" He nods at Mimi and I shrug.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mimers." I smile and leave over, gently kissing Mimi's forehead. She twines her arms around my neck and lightly kisses my mouth before squeezing my hands and letting me go. 

I'm _still_ really confused, but I follow Mark into my bedroom anyway. He sits me down on the bed and stares at me for a minute. "Mark...? Buddy, you're scaring me. What's up?"

~*~*~*~

Mimi:

I pout a little, sitting on the couch.

I lay down on the couch, still pouting.

I roll over onto my stomach and kick my legs a little against it.

What's taking them so long!?! Mark and Roger have been in there for almost 10 minutes! I'm bored! I don't see what Mark can have to say that's so important to say, we both already know that he's gay!

I look up in surprise as suddenly loud, rambunctious, male floats through the wall. What is this? Why are they laughing? Why am I not included? It's not fair!

I run over to Roger's door and pound on it. "Guys? Guys, what are you laughing at? I want in! I wanna know the plaaaaaan! Guuuuuuys?" After much whining, the door opens and Roger's standing there with a very serious expression on his face. Ugh, I can't tell if that's real or not. "Guys?" I ask again, in a tiny voice. 

-----

****

Author's Note: La la laaaa, apparently I can't leave well enough alone, so this is getting longer.

****

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, plot is and... erhm... the beach creates many ideas, which is also a gimmick that belongs to me.

-----


	3. III. Marky and Roger?

****

Why Everyone Should Listen To Maureen

__

Marky and Roger?

"And Mark's gay!" I scowl at Joanne. "It doesn't make sense! How can Mark be gay? He's in love with me! He's always trying to get in my pants! Or... he _was_." I'm still mad at Mark. Not for being gay, but for denying that he's in love with Roger. I know he is! Why the lying?

"Maureen... Honeybear, you're gay," Joanne points out gently, which just causes me to scowl more. Why do I have to date someone who's so logical? "Why isn't Mark allowed to be?"

"Because I'm gay for a social statement!"

Oopsies! Wrong thing to say... I can see the fire rising in Joanne's eyes. "**_What?_**"

I cringe and smear the sweetest smile I can muster onto my face. "What I meant was... I mean, I was just-" A knocking sound happily interrupts me. "Oooh, door! I'll get it!" 

I frolic over to the door, relieved to be out of _that_ discussion. I fling the door open and am amazed to see Mark, Roger _and_ Mimi standing at the door. "Wow, guys! It's a party! What are you all doing here?"

Roger shrugs, stepping into the apartment and dragging Mark in after him. That's strange. I'm used to him dragging _Mimi_ around, what with her short legs and his... not-short legs. "Just thought we'd stop by... Haven't seen you guys for awhile."

Joanne looks over the back of the couch and smiles. Oooh, that means she's not going to be mad anymore! I am the queen! The qu-

What? I wrinkle my face up in confusion as Mimi darts over to Joanne and takes hold of her hand. She drags her over to the table and starts babbling. "I want you to help me figure something out because, you know, you're smart. Alright, I went shopping the other day and I found this rain jacket I want to buy. It's this long, mint blue one and normally it costs $120 but I would have been able to get it for $55, but I still don't know if that's a good deal, because the fabric is..."

I blink, feeling my head start to spin. That is _waaaaay_ too complicated for me. Why not just buy something if you like it? I turn and find that Mark and Roger are now sitting on the couch... kinda close together. I make my "confused" face again and sit down on the table across from them. "So... ummm..." My eyes fall on something and I let out a loud screech.

Mark and Roger are holding hands! Mark and Roger are holding hands!!! I _knew_ I was right! I dart up from the coffee table I was sitting on and stare down at them. "Mo? Is something wrong?" Mark asks calmly and I just want to whomp him. He _lied_ to me about him and Roger being in love.

Pfft. 

He just didn't want to say that I was right.

Hmm.

Perhaps I should tell Mimi... This is something she deserves to know.

Good idea!

I prance over to the kitchen table and grab Mimi, pulling her away from Joanne, who is in the middle of some rant about fibers or _something_ crazy. "Mimi, I have to talk to you right now." I firmly drag her into the bedroom and shut the door. "Sit, I don't want you fainting and getting blood on my floor when you hit your head."

Wow, she looks confused. I can understand that. I sit down next to her and gently pat her hand. Whooo, look at _me_ be the supportive best friend! "Mimi, I have to tell you something about Mark and Roger. They are... in love. I'm sorry."

Mimi's lips twitch for a moment, causing me to be confused, but the tears in her eyes quickly distract me. "What?" she whispers. Awww, poor girl. I feel for her, I really do. 

"Come see..." I pull Mimi into the main room, expecting to show her the holding hand-ness. Except, that's not what they're doing anymore and I just scream.

"Mark and Roger are kissing! Aha!" I run around to the other side of the room. As happy as I am about being right, that's really kinda disturbing. And _why_ is Joanne smiling like that?

Mimi crosses her arms over her chest.

Mark breaks away from Roger and looks around guiltily.

Roger just twines an arm around Mark's waist.

Maureen makes a face, this is very strange.

Whoo, referred to myself in third person in my mind there. Look at what they're doing to me! My whole world has twisted now! I don't think I like this.

Roger _finally_ seems to notice that Mimi's standing there. He does what I like to call the "Roger laugh" and hold his other hand out to her. Mimi obediently settles into his lap. My forehead wrinkles up even more. This day is _not_ going to be good for me, I'm gonna get wrinkles! 

My mouth drops open even more when I realize that Mimi's still on his lap, but Roger's leaning over and kissing Mark's neck. "Roger!" I screech, placing my hands on my hips. "What are you doing? Be nice to Mimi, you can't..." I trail off as I suddenly realize that everyone's started laughing hysterically.

I turn bright red and scowl, crossing my arms. "What? _Whaaaaaat_?"

Roger had let go of Mark back when everyone started laughing at me, and now Mark gets up. He reaches out and places his hands on my arms. "Mo..." Ugh, he can't even talk, he's laughing so hard! "Look, do you really think we were...? If we were trying to hide it from Mimi, we wouldn't be so stupid to do all that with her right there."

"You were kissing." I pout, trying to make my face be not red.

"And you were turning bright red. It was funny!"

I turn to Joanne, the corners of my mouth turning down in a huge pout. "Pookie... I don't understand!" She immediately wipes the smile off her face and hugs me tightly. Still, that doesn't _explain_ this! 

I can hear Roger laughing still, until he finally wipes off his eyes and stops. "Look, Maureen, we were pretending. We wanted to see how you'd react if you actually thought we were in love, because... um... the idea is stupid!"

"But Mimi was _crying_. You let me hurt her like that?" Okay, I'm grasping at straws here.

"Maureen, I already knew. I was pretending too. I mean, I _did_ move to New York to be an actress."

I scowl even more. "I hate you. Go away."

Mimi turns to the guys and shrugs. "Maybe we should go... Let her calm down and..." She shrugs again, but they agree and start out of the apartment. Doesn't stop me from hearing them talk though.

"God, Rog, you couldn't have brushed your teeth before we did that or anything?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my breath! _Mimi_ never complains about it."

"Mimi's in love with you. She's blind! Or... erhm... not able to smell."

"Hey! I hate you! Shut up!"

"Rog? Baby, Mark was joking."

"Oh."

"Do you think Maureen was really mad at us?"

"Who cares? It was funny!"

I pout and slam the door closed behind them. "Joanne! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Not until you and Mimi went into the bedroom. Then you have Mark and Roger whispering back and forth to each other, until Mark goes 'Damnit, they're coming out!' and they jump all over each other."

"I hate you too." I plop down on the couch, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"Awww, come on, Honeybear." Joanne sits down next to me and kisses my cheek. Damnit, I can feel myself starting to melt. "Look, let's go out for Chinese food now, like you wanted. You can tell me all about your protest?" I look up at her and shrug, then nod. 

"I don't hate you anymore."

I stand up, still thinking about Mark and Roger.

Pffft.

People need to learn to listen to what I'm _actually_ saying, not what's coming out of my mouth!

-----

****

Author's Note: *shrugs* I didn't think Maureen would actually _accept_ all of what she thought.

****

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Jonathan Larson, la la la laaaaa!

----- 


End file.
